the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2018
23:53-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:53-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:54-27 wb South! o/ 23:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-18 Did you know: Brussels Sprouts are made in Brussels? 23:56-23 No. 23:57-05 Swiss cheese is not real swiss cheese. 23:57-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:57-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-34 Emmental cheese is swiss cheese 23:58-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-15 b Oh my goodness I would never hath known 23:58-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:58-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-40 South Ferry must reply as Gabriel. ;( 23:58-59 In Soviet Russia, 23:59-04 Gabriel reply as YOU 23:59-16 Patience is needed, TKF. 23:59-39 Yes, I told you that. :) 23:59-48 South Ferry is a hard working and good man 23:59-55 he NEEDS to relax ;( 00:00-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-37 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:03-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:03-39 o/ 00:03-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-11 Hey Q! O/ 00:04-14 What should I reply with 00:05-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-01 21:44-58 Have Gabriel begin to question Chris McFarlane to see if his experiment worked. 00:06-01 21:44-58 Gabriel is a literal genius, he isn't going to go like "hehehe, it worked" without testing and he should become enraged when he finds out it didn't work. @South Ferry 00:06-01 00:06-19 Well, 00:06-36 The sky is blue, everyone read this already TheKorraFanatic. 00:06-38 The experiment's over 00:06-42 I am talking about how 00:06-44 Then do it! 00:06-57 My idea is this: 00:07-18 Gabriel devises a plan to imprison Chris. 00:08-07 How would he know it didn't work unless he tested it though? 00:08-23 Or would he capture him regardless of if it worked or not? 00:09-53 Well, 00:09-59 Chris did make fake memories. 00:10-00 Clearly he will be tested. 00:10-13 That is sky is blue. 00:10-19 Chris hopes that the fake memories fooled Gabriel intot hinking the test worked. 00:10-27 Or 00:10-31 It wouldn't fit Gabriel's character if he didn't test, because he's a genius and won't just go off what someone says. 00:10-42 We could go edit the replies 00:10-48 Clearly he will be tested. 00:10-54 This is Sky is Blue. 00:11-06 So that instead of the test being Gabriel looking at some kind of monitor to scan chri's mind 00:11-07 This wouldn't fit any scientist character if so. 00:11-10 He actually speaks. 00:11-17 Plot Twist: Gabriel is actually just a nerd who lives in his own basement 00:11-39 How to reply? 00:11-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:11-48 Why would he live in his /own/ basement? 00:12-32 You know wht! 00:12-33 Baited 00:12-36 Why!* 00:12-56 GTG 00:13-04 Sure 00:13-08 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:13-08 See you Monday afternoon. 00:13-28 I believe you mean Sunday night 00:13-39 Or Sunday Afternoon 00:13-40 Sure. 00:13-45 After I finish my homework 00:13-57 Farewell\ 00:14-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-30 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:14-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:17-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:17-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-18 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:18-26 Sure 00:18-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:19-16 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-26 Yeah, I saw their name and recognised it as a ____ name. I had their contributions page open so that I could quickly _____ them if needed. I was waiting to see if they'd get banned on CCC first. When they said Wassup, I knew that it had to be ____. 00:19-26 wb Q! O/ 00:19-30 Test 00:19-35 So tell me, 00:19-43 Did it say I rejoined both here and CC like 2 minutes ago? 00:19-45 Pass. 00:19-57 Yes. 00:20-00 Test. 00:20-03 Pass 00:20-17 I still had the chats open and I refreshed them to see the latest messages but they had a blank screen 00:20-19 So I had to close them 00:20-27 And then when I reopened them both they did the same thing 00:20-33 Did I head out on CC? 00:20-38 Ye. 00:20-54 So I guess it said I rejoined even though I couldn't see or send messages (therp) 00:21-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:21-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:21-30 Rip. 00:25-00 Now the left bar shows up whenever I open a new browser 00:25-04 and idk how to get rid of it 00:25-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-46 Brb. 00:28-47 Finally it went away 00:28-56 I had to hide sidebar from the view menu 00:29-04 Simply dragging it didn't get it to go away for some reason 00:29-38 Rip. 00:29-38 Brb in 30 mintues or less. 00:29-40 *minutes 00:29-50 ok 00:31-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:31-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:36-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:36-39 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:37-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:38-07 Triple welp. 00:46-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-23 wb Korra! o/ 00:47-33 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:49-19 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:49-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:56-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:01-00 k 01:02-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:08-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:13-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:17-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:17-23 o/ 01:17-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-42 Hey Syde what did you mean by "triple welp"? 01:21-00 Three users left in a row. 01:21-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-22 Sure. 01:22-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-26 Oh 01:26-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:37-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:38-12 Gee, it sure is boring around here 01:41-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:44-16 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:44-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:45-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:45-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:46-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:48-02 ~ FelineIva has joined the chat ~ 01:48-52 ~ FelineIva has left the chat ~ 01:52-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:59-43 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/LinkToDiscussionsProfileIfTheyDontHaveLivePosts 01:59-52 Damn, Ty gave that a long af name. 02:00-01 wtf 02:00-17 Ikr. 02:00-22 Why would me one even want to do that? 02:00-29 *someone 02:00-37 Makes it easier to get to someone's deleted posts. 02:00-58 Can it be done manually? 02:01-23 Oh it users their user ID? 02:01-26 *uses 02:01-28 Ye. 02:02-00 Can you look up the user ID for Syde BOT? 02:02-02 Actually 02:02-05 FanaticBot? 02:02-28 Oh, um... Maybe. 02:02-45 brb 02:02-56 http://community.wikia.com/api.php?action=query&list=users&ususers=FanaticBot 02:02-56 FB's ID is 32736884 02:03-09 Ah. 02:03-21 Thanks 02:03-27 Np. 02:03-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:09-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:09-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:10-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:10-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-28 Strange 02:12-39 When I try to replace the link it says the page doesn't exist 02:12-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-26 (therp) 02:13-26 Try using it on a user with deleted posts? I'll PM the ID of one. 02:15-47 ok it worked 02:15-51 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:15-55 I tried it on MechQueste-Test 02:15-59 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:16-01 Ah. 02:16-03 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:16-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:17-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:17-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:17-39 Rip. 02:17-39 http://prntscr.com/kkb72h 02:18-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:18-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:18-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:18-58 What about it? 02:19-12 I wanted to add her to the whitelist on CVN! 02:19-16 But Kocka already did apparently. 02:19-21 What's WikiaRC Intel? 02:19-29 Oh 02:19-43 So Councilors can add people to the whitelist? 02:19-57 WikiaRC is the CVN bot and 02:19-57 codeWikiaRC intel username/code lets you see what listing users are on. 02:20-11 And nah. 02:20-11 VegaDark promoted me to a voiced user. 02:20-11 Voiced users are bot operators on CVN. 02:20-19 Oh 02:20-28 Can you check my status? :P 02:20-34 Sure. 02:21-01 http://prntscr.com/kkb7p5 02:21-18 I see 02:21-34 I thought there might have been some default list people were on or something 02:21-43 Ah. 02:22-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:22-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:22-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~